TemhotaTech
TemhotaTech is the secondary writer of Ultima. He is also the wiki's admin, and primary caretaker. Temhota specializes in creating background for the Org, and other villains. Villains are his specialty. He's the author of The Anima Saga, and Ultima stories that revolve around specific factions and characters. Stories Origin of Darkness Kang's War of Reclamation Circle Undersieged The War of Darkness (Idea presented by Chernobog1595. Temhota decided to do the story) Adventure Time: VG Adventures Omintrix: Alien Wars Wreck-It Ralph: GameSpace War (On hold till the Sequel comes out) The Ultima Anima Saga Ultima: Purge The Grand War Saga The Grand War Saga are the many stories that were first conceived here on the wiki. All of them are linked together in one plot. They are as they follow: Circle Undersieged The War of Darkness begins halfway through CU, and Omnitrix: Alien Wars happens not long after. Kang's War of Reclamation also happens during this time. Chernobog1595's "Enter the Realm of Darkness" happens after Circle Undersieged, and WoD and OAW. Anime/Manga/Light Novels Anime, Manga, and Video Games made in Japan are a lot harder to follow than Cartoons, and comics. This is a list of all Japanese franchises that may be featured in Ultima. Manga/Anime .hack/ Accel World Ah! My Goddess Air Air Gear AKB0048 Amagami Angel Beats Appleseed Aria the Scarlet Ammo Armitage Attack on Titan Azumanga Daioh Baccano! Baka and Test Bakemonogatari Bamboo Blade Big Order Binbougami Ga! Birdy the Mighty Black Lagoon Black Rock Shooter Blood Alone Blood Lad Blood-C Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Burst Angel Cage of Eden Cardcaptor Sakura Cat Girl Nuku Nuku Chaos; HEAD Chibi-Vampire Chobits Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! Clannad Claymore Code Geass Comic Party Cyber Team Dance in the Vampire Bund Date A Live Deadman Wonderland Death Note Denpa Kyoushi Digimon Dogs Days Dragonaut Dragonball Eureka Seven Excel Saga Fairy Tail Fallen Vampire Fate/Stay Night Flame of Recca FLCL Fractale Freezing From the New World Full Metal Panic FullMetal Alchemist *FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Ga-Rei Gakuen Alice Galaxy Angel Gekka Bijin Ghost in the Shell Girls Bravo Guilty Crown Gundam Gunslinger Girl Gurren Lagann Haibane Renmei Haruhi Suzumiya Hataraku Maou-sama! Hayate the Combat Butler Hayate X Blade Hekikai no AION Hellsing Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni Highschool DxD Highschool of the Dead Ichijou Ichiroh! Idol Pretender Idolm@sters Ikki Tousan Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha Infinite Stratos Inugamihime no Shimobe Inukami! Inuyasha Is This a Zombie? Itsuka Tenma no Kuroi Usagi Jojo's Bizarre Adventure K-On! Kampfer Kannagi Kanon Kashimashi Kiddy Grade Kill La Kill King of Thorn Kitsune no Akuma to Kuroi Madousho Kokoro Connect Last Exile Love Hina Lucky Star Madan no Ou to Vanadis Magic User's Club Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Magical Pokaan Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai Maoyuu Maou Yuusha Mayo Chiki! Medeka Box Mirai Nikki Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? Moonphase Mushi-Uta Muteki Kanban Musume My Bride is a Mermaid Nagasarete Airantou Naruto Negima Neko Musume Michikusa Nikki Neon Genesis Evangelion Ninja Nonsense Nisekoi Noein Oda Nobuna no Yabou Omae o Otaku ni Shiteyaru kara, Ore o Riajuu ni Shitekure! Omamori Himari One Piece Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! Oninagi Ookami-San Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru Outlaw Star Pani Poni Dash Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Pita-Ten Pretty Cure Revolutionary Girl Utena Rosario + Vampire Rozen Maiden S-Cry-Ed Sacred Blacksmith Sailor Moon Saki School Rumble Seikoku bo Ryuu Kishi Sgt. Frog Shangri-La Shiki Shinryaku! Ika Musume Shugo Chara Sora no Otoshimono Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not Steel Angel Kurumi Steins; Gate Summer Wars Sunshine Sketch Sword Art Online Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Tenchi Muyo The World God Only Knows To Love Ru Toaru Majutsu no Index *Toaru Kakagu no Railgun Tokyo MewMew Toradora! Toriko UFO Princess Valkyrie Unbreakable Machine Doll Upotte!! Vandread Witch Hunter Robin Witchcraft Works Wolf And Spice Wolf Children Ame and Yuki Yozakura Quartet Yumekui Merry Zettai Karen Children Zero no Tsukama Video Games Arc Rise Fantasia Arcana Hearts BlazBlue Crono Crusade Danganronpa Devil May Cry Disgaea *Makai Kingdom *Phantom Brave Fate/Stay Night Growlanser Guilty Gear Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Hyperdimension Neptunia Metal Gear Mugen Souls Otomedius Pokemon Sakura Wars: So Long My Love Senran Kagura Shin Megami Tensei *Devil Survivor *Persona 4 Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen Tales of *Symphonia The God and Fate Revolution Paradox The World Ends With You Touhou Umineko no Naku Koro ni Valkryia Chronicles Vanguard Princess Vocaloid Category:Authors